


F1 Oneshots - 2019

by matters17793



Series: F1 Oneshots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A bunch of oneshots around numerous driver pairings.Many of these will centre around Lorge, but other ships are included too.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.





	1. Cute (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Formula 1 fiction, I hope you enjoy it.

George had been somewhat distant from everyone after the British Grand Prix. He was still trying to stop himself laughing after Lando's outburst of giggles in the pre-race press conference.

As he walked through the paddock, he felt uneasy about what had happened in the press conference. It made him slightly annoyed because he felt like the media were teasing Lando too much.

There was something he was feeling, something completely new that he was unable to put his finger on. Before he could refocus himself, he was interrupted by a familiar face who ran up beside him.

Alex: Are you okay?  
George: Yes I'm fine.  
Alex: You seem deep in thought about something, wanna share it with me?  
George: No, thank you.  
Alex: Go on, it might make you feel better.  
George: Fine, I just... can't get that giggle out of my head.

Alex looked confused, but then realised what George was talking about. He remembered watching the press conference, and seeing Lando laugh uncontrollably thanks to a question about pubes.

What they hadn't realised is that Lando had been walking closely behind and his attention was grabbed as soon as he heard them discussing a giggle.

Alex: Is it just his giggle, or is it all of Lando that you're not able to stop thinking about?  
George: What?

Being questioned by Alex made George go red in the face. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go in this direction.

Alex: You don't need to be ashamed dude, it's cool.  
George: Stop, I don't know what you mean!  
Alex: I think you like Lando, don't you?  
George: You're just crazy.  
Alex: Am I? I would say someone has a crush.

Lando was even more intrigued now that their talk was becoming a bit more serious. He had never realised that he had any affect on George.

George: Okay fine, he's so cute!  
Alex: I knew it! Why don't you just talk to him?  
George: He probably doesn't like me, considering he practically drools over Carlos.  
Lando: No I don't!

George was shocked when he saw Lando, it made him even more embarrassed. Alex thought it was funny, but also was interested to see where it was going to go.

George: Oh, um.. Well I didn't mean...  
Lando: You really think I'm cute?  
George: Y-yes, I do actually.  
Lando: So what does that mean?  
Alex: Ugh, just ask him out already!  
George: Lando, would you like to go on a date... w-with me?  
Lando: Sure, it sounds like fun.

Alex simply smiled at how rediculous his fellow rookies were being, but he knew everything would work out.


	2. Jealous (Daniel Ricciardo & Jean-Eric Vergne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is jealous that Jean-Eric is doing so well in Formula E.

Daniel didn't really know what to think anymore. He was still in Formula 1, and he was promoted to Red Bull, but now he was stuck in the midfield with Renault.

What made it worse for him was that he knew how angry Jean-Eric had been when he left Formula 1, but now he was a double world champion.

Immediately after JEV won his second championship, Dan had congratulated him via text message. Sure it would've been nicer to do it in person, but he didn't know if he could face his former teammate.

There was not much that he could say other than congratulations, but all of that was about to change.

JEV had decided to attend the British Grand Prix to meet some of his old friends and soak up the atmosphere. Dan was unaware of this until he happened to bump into him on his way to the Renault garage.

Daniel: JEV?  
Jean-Eric: Dan, it's been too long.  
Daniel: Not that anything like that matters.  
Jean-Eric: I think it's about time we caught up.  
Daniel: I'm not sure, I need to focus on this weekend.  
Jean-Eric: Have I done something to upset you?

Dan really didn't want to be in this position, because it would no doubt result in them falling out.

Daniel: No, I just don't want to talk yet.  
Jean-Eric: What's the matter? Tell me.  
Daniel: It's nothing, I just want to work hard and help move my team to the front.  
Jean-Eric: Are we not friends anymore?  
Daniel: Well, yes we're friends.  
Jean-Eric: Then what's the problem?

Dan was becoming increasingly tempted to just tell JEV immediately and get it over with, but he was not completely confident in doing so. JEV meanwhile wanted answers, and was determined to get them.

Daniel: You really wanna know?  
Jean-Eric: Yes, so come on, out with it.  
Daniel: I'm jealous, happy now?

JEV wasn't able to process it immiedately, but clearly Dan was upset and that was surprising. Usually Dan was the smiley one of the two, but now he frowned.

Jean-Eric: Jealous, of what?  
Daniel: Of you! You abandon me in Formula 1, move to Formula E and become a two time champion, whilst I'm here with no F1 championships to my name.  
Jean-Eric: Why didn't you say anything?  
Daniel: Because I was scared that we wouldn't be friends anymore.  
Jean-Eric: Dan, you can be stupid sometimes.  
Daniel: All these years I wanted you to be promoted to Red Bull. When Sebastian left, I wanted you as my teammate. And what happened? You were let go.  
Jean-Eric: That's hardly my fault. Besides you like Daniil, don't you?  
Daniel: Of course, but then I got Max and he was difficult. Why didn't you get a chance?

JEV had never seen Dan this mad before, but he was touched that Dan wanted him to be his teammate.

Jean-Eric: I can't answer that, but it wasn't as if I had a choice. Helmut promised me the seat then gave it to Dany.  
Daniel: I hope you come back here soon. I miss you.  
Jean-Eric: Really?

Dan finally ran out of patience, he couldn't wait another second before grabbing JEV and snogging him. When their lips met, it set of fireworks for both of them, but it was also a bit scary, as they didn't want to be caught.

Daniel: Does that prove it to you?  
Jean-Eric: Absolutely, but why didn't you ever say anything?  
Daniel: I thought you'd hate me.  
Jean-Eric: Silly, I could never hate you. We're clearly very fond of each other, so lets get on with it.

Walking off hand in hand, they were happy and in love.


	3. Cute - Part 2 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their previous admission, George and Lando spend time together in the paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fascinated with this pairing, so I've made another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Now that George Russell and Lando Norris were technically dating, they wondered what the future held for them. Lando was really happy, and so was George, but they differed on one point. George wasn't comfortable being open about their relationship, whereas Lando wanted to tell everyone.

The only person who knew was Alex Albon, and that was positive for them as he was supportive. The problem they had was that they really didn't know how other drivers would react.

George walked with Lando to the McLaren garage, when the latter dragged him to a secluded area.

Lando: What's the matter?  
George: Well... I feel like things are going to change.  
Lando: In what way?  
George: If we come out publicly, who knows what will happen.  
Lando: You care about other people too much. Even if there are people who have a problem, there are lots of people who won't.  
George: I hate the fact that anyone will have a problem with this.  
Lando: Me too, but we can't live in denial all our lives. I know it's only been a day, but we belong together, don't we?

Lando was almost pleading with George, because he knew that in reality, as long as they had one another they would be fine. George looked anxious, but then his face softened.

George: Do you honestly believe that?  
Lando: Don't you?  
George: Yes, it's just... I never thought that I would belong with anyone.  
Lando: Believe me when I say... Actually this might be better.

Without warning, Lando pulled George close and kissed him. It was all the confirmation that they both needed to know that they were meant to be a couple. When they parted, they noticed that Lewis Hamilton was stood a few metres away.

Lewis: Are you frickin' kidding me?  
George: What?  
Lewis: Drivers dating? What has the world come to?  
Lando: What is your problem?  
Lewis: If you two go out, you won't be able to ever focus on racing.  
Lando: I don't believe that.  
George: You're just jealous because you can't find the one, and I found my soulmate already.

Alex had heard the commotion and joined them. He wasn't sure what to think.

Alex: What is going on?  
Lewis: I caught them kissing.  
Alex: So what?  
Lewis: They're doomed to be fired. I don't think any team would want to employ either of them.  
Alex: We don't all live in the 1950s, and just because you have five championships, doesn't mean you can tell anyone what to do.

Lewis went off in a bit of annoyance, but Alex felt quiet satisfaction for sticking up for what he believed in.

Alex: So it really happened then?  
Lando: Yes, and I enjoyed it.  
George: As did I.  
Alex: So why do you care what anyone thinks. If each other is what you desire, you should go for it.  
Lando: I know.  
George You're right.

Lando then turned to George and looked at him directly in the eyes. There was a momentary silence before he broke it.

Lando: I love you hottie.  
George: I love you too cutie.

They shared a loving embrace and George now truly believed that they should come out. Before they could say anything else, Alex interrupted them. 

Alex: By the way, you owe me.  
Lando: Come again?  
Alex: I helped you, so next time we go racing, let me go past.  
George: We'll think about it.

They all laughed, but seeing the twinkle in Lando's eyes made George melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part.
> 
> Do you want me to write Part 3 where they do come out publicly?


	4. Pleased (Daniil Kvyat & Carlos Sainz Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their strong finishes in Germany, Daniil and Carlos spend some time together.

It had finally happened... Dany was back on an F1 podium after a crazy race. Sure some of the quicker cars had retired, but he kept focus and was rewarded sweetly.

After the celebrations with his team, he was greeted by an old friend of his. Carlo was also happy with a strong finish, but he couldn't help but be proud of his former teammate and met Dany with a hug.

Carlos: Congratulations on your podium!  
Daniil: Thanks man.  
Carlos: I guess you're not the torpedo anymore!  
Daniil: You know me better than that.

They laughed together, remembering their time as teammates and how they had crashed a few times. Over the last few years, a lot of things had changed, and their relationship had improved.

Carlos: I only wish I was up there with you.  
Daniil: That would've been great, but you did a great job too.

They smiled, feeling really happy to have achieved such great results in such tricky conditions. Without thinking, Carlo made a confession to Dany. His body was shaking, his hands and face sweaty.

Carlos: I miss you.  
Daniil: What?  
Carlos: You have always been special to me. When you left Formula 1, a part of me felt as if it was missing.  
Daniil: I...

Dany was feeling so confused that Carlo would say something like that. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, and he was unsure. Carlo felt the need to walk away, feeling bad for making Dany feel awkward.

Carlos: Sorry Dany, I shouldn't have said that.  
Daniil: You really feel like that?  
Carlos: Don't worry, I don't want to upset you.  
Daniil: No, wait up Carlo.

Carlo stopped walking and turned around. Dany walked over to him, and on impulse, he pressed their lips together, and felt something completely new. When he pulled back and saw the smile on Carlo's face, he knew this was meant to be.

Daniil: I was right to do this, I've denied it far too long.  
Carlos: What are you saying?  
Daniil: We belong with each other and I don't want to waste any more time.  
Carlos: Great, so does that mean we can go on a proper date now?  
Daniil: Yes, and I know we are going to be very happy.  
Carlos: Great, I think so too.

Carlo grabbed onto Dany's hand, and it felt so right that what happened in the past was no longer relevant, because they were looking forward to their future.


	5. Cute - Part 3 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Lando finally come out to the rest of the drivers.

After talking to Alex, George and Lando were ready to come out to the rest of the paddock. Lando was looking forward to what everyone had to say, but George still had his doubts.

Alex approached them, and had a bit of news.

Alex: Guys, I need to talk to you.  
George: About what?  
Alex: I've spoken to Max Verstappen, and as it turns out, you're not alone.  
Lando: What are you talking about?  
Alex: Some of the other drivers are dating.  
George: Like who for example?  
Alex: Well Daniil Kvyat is dating Carlos Sainz Junior.  
Lando: How did I not know that?  
Alex: And Daniel Ricciardo is going out with Jean-Eric Vergne.  
George: Any others?  
Alex: I don't know.

As if on cue, Daniel Ricciardo approached with Jean-Eric Vergne. It was not awkward, but George felt like things were becoming a bit too real.

Daniel: We heard what you were saying, and Max is right.  
Lando: Really?  
Jean-Eric: Yes, we're dating and you shouldn't worry. The paddock is pretty cool with it.  
George: I'm still feeling uneasy about this.

They hadn't realised that Alex had snuck off and found Daniil Kvyat and Carlos Sainz Junior. Alex wasn't convinced as to whether this would help, but he really wanted to make things easier for the two British rookies.

Daniil: What's going on here?  
Alex: George is worried about coming out to the paddock.  
Carlos: Who's he dating?  
Alex: Lando.

They walked over to where George and Lando were. Daniel and Jean-Eric took a step back in order to allow them to talk.

Daniil: You really shouldn't be so anxious.  
Carlos: There are many drivers going through the same thing.  
Lando: I want people to know how much I love George.  
George: And I want everyone to know I love Lando.  
Daniel: So why are you waiting?  
Jean-Eric: You should totally go for it.  
George: Is it worth it?  
Daniel: Of course it is.  
Jean-Eric: If you love each other, then nothing else matters.  
Lando: So let's do this.

Lando grabbed George's hand and went to find all of the other drivers. Daniel, Jean-Eric, Daniil, Carlos and Alex followed closely, but kept their distance as they didn't want George and Lando to know they were listening in.

Near the interview pen, Lando called all of the drivers together. 

Lando: So there's something that we need to talk about.  
Lance: What would that be?  
George: We... well... How do we put this?  
Charles: Just say it how it is.  
Lando: George and I are going out.

There were a few moments where they were met with silence, which caused George to panic quite a bit. They were not sure what to expect.

Sebastian: Is that it?  
Lando: What are you saying?  
Valtteri: It's fine, I don't think it's an issue.  
Kimi: Bwoah.  
Antonio: It's okay, doesn't bother me.  
Max: It's cool, don't worry.  
Pierre: Nothing changes, we're still looking to beat you on track.

It was a pleasant surprise that so many of them were being supportive.

Charles: Be proud, because I'm proud of you both.  
Romain: It's no big deal.  
Kevin: Don't think about what others may think..  
Sergio: I'm not surprised.  
Nico: It's probably more common than you think.  
Robert: I'm just surprised I never guessed.

For the first time, George felt silly for being anxious, he really underestimated his fellow drivers.

George: Thanks guys.  
Lando: I told you it would be okay.

As they left the interview pen, Lando and George stood close together holding hands, and without a care in the world.


	6. The New Student (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando feels lonely and with the help of his best friend Max, finds true love.

Lando walked down the corridor, trying to avoid everyone. He hated most of the other students at university, as they had been constantly bullying him because of his short stature.

Max had been his only friend for much of his life, and he was grateful that despite everything, Max had always been there to protect him. They were always honest about everything. Max was the only person who knew that Lando liked guys.

As he approached the hall where his first lecture of the day, Lando spotted Max and was greeted by a smile.

Max: Hi, are you okay?  
Lando: I think so, I just hate walking around this stupid univesity. Nobody likes me.  
Max: That's not true, I like you.  
Lando: You know what I mean!  
Max: Hey look, I know that there will be hundreds of guys who'd want to date you.  
Lando: I very much doubt that.  
Max: You should be more confident. Not everyone is as horrible as you believe.  
Lando: I hope you're right.

Max gave Lando a reassuring look, and patted his shoulder before they entered the hall. Upon taking their seats, they noticed a new student. The new student was tall and skinny, and looked almost as nervous as Lando looked everyday.

Max: I wonder who he is.  
Lando: Same here, I hope he will be my friend.  
Max: I'm assuming that the way you are staring at him means you want him to be more than just a friend.  
Lando: Stop!  
Max: He might like short, cute guys for all you know.  
Lando: I like tall, skinny guys, but that doesn't mean we're made for each other.  
Max: You need to chill out dude. He looks like he's gagging for it.  
Lando: Does every conversation I have with you need to become sexual?  
Max: Don't act like you hate it.  
Lando: It's not an act, trust me.

Whilst they were having their argument, the new student had approached them.

George: Hi do you mind if I sit next to you?  
Lando: Please do, I'm Lando.  
George: I'm George.  
Lando: Nice to meet you.  
Max: I'm Max, And you can probably do more than just sit next to Lando.  
Lando: For goodness sake shut up!

Max chuckled mischievously as he watched Lando become flustered. It was clear to him that Lando and George did like each other, but he sat quietly and let them work that out for themselves.

George: So, are you and your um, boyfriend in all lectures together.  
Lando: Oh, Max isn't my boyfriend.  
George: He isn't?  
Max: Why not, what's wrong with me?  
Lando: You really want the full list?  
Max: As we're here, yes.  
Lando: Okay, well first you're straight, second you can be annoying.  
Max: Me, annoying?  
Lando: Okay, you're not annoying but you have a habit of embarrassing me.  
Max: You mean like if I were to tell George that you want him inside you?  
Lando: Max!  
Max: Don't deny it. You're imagining what it would feel like right now, aren't you?

Lando went as red as a tomato as he looked at George. He didn't expect George to have a suggestive smile on his face.

George: So, does that mean you like me?  
Lando: Um...  
George: You look adorable when you get embarrassed. I can see why Max does it.  
Lando: I like you, I'll admit it.  
George: Well, I like you too, so do you want to go out on a date?  
Lando: Uh... I...  
Max: Yes he would, it's about time a nice young guy took him out. And he can take you-  
Lando: You are the worst!  
Max: You know I'm saying everything you want to say but can't. I'm just trying to get you a bit of fun.

Deep down, Lando knew Max was right. Whilst Lando was very introverted, Max was blunt and wouldn't sugarcoat anything.

George: For what it's worth, there is nothing to say we won't do it.  
Lando: I mean... wait a minute, you're serious?  
George: I want to get to know you first, but I think we like each other so it's not out of the question.  
Lando: Wow, I guess I owe Max one.  
Max: Don't mention it, just worship me like a god!

Lando smiled, feeling so relieved and it was as if nothing else mattered. Max felt like he had actually done something nice for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.
> 
> Should I make a part 2?


	7. The New Student - Part 2 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max watches over Lando and George, and becomes very protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Here's part 2 of The New Student.

George couldn't really believe what was happening. He looked at Lando and felt his heart skip several beats, as he knew that he had found his true love. Neither he nor Lando had even noticed anyone else, they were so smitten with each other.

Max had noticed how Lando had already changed. His best friend was becoming more and more positive about life. It was a little sad as well, seeing as Max knew that he would no longer be Lando's favourite guy to hang out with.

He approached the new couple and tried not to let on that he was jealous. Regardless of what he truly felt, he wanted to support Lando completely, and that was exactly what he did.

Max: Hey dudes.  
Lando: Hi you.  
George: Hey.  
Max: So, what's new?  
George: Not much.  
Lando: It's only been a day, you haven't missed anything.  
Max: Well then, let's go to our first lecture, shall we?  
George: Ugh, I'm not looking forward to this.  
Lando: No one is, but who cares? We'll just whisper to each other.

Max had to admit, he was impressed by the fact that Lando was not being his usual boring, nerdy self, but was being more adventurous. They sat down in their lecture and true to their word, they just whispered to each other.

When it was over, Max led Lando and George to his dorm. It wasn't big, but it was sufficient for three people. As Lando got lost in George's eyes, there was an awe of silence around them.

Unfortunately, Max really wasn't in the mood for affection, and he distracted them.

Max: Hey, will you two please cut that out!  
Lando: What?  
Max: Dreamy eyes, I don't want to see them anymore!  
George: But, I like-  
Max: It doesn't matter at the moment, we're in my dorm, there are rules.  
Lando: You're no fun anymore.  
George: What's going on?  
Max: Nothing is going on, I just want to make sure that you are okay.  
Lando: But we are.

Max was pleased to see how sure Lando truly was, but he wasn't prepared to give in just yet. Lando was like a little brother to him, so Max felt a sense of duty when it came to caring for Lando.

Max: I am going to make sure that you don't get hurt.  
George: In what way Max?  
Lando: I think this is getting out of control.  
Max: Look, I know you love each other. That's great, but understand this George. If you break Lando's heart, I will break you!  
Lando: Whoa! That's-  
Max: I'm just getting started. You have to understand how important you are Lando.  
Lando: I'm not a little kid Max, I can take care of myself.  
Max: That's as well as may be, but I'm just looking out for you.

There was a tense atmosphere in the air, and George was not scared or upset, he was completely understanding. He wished he had someone like Max to look out for him.

George: Max, you're such a great guy.  
Max: I know George.  
Lando: Don't encourage him.  
George: I'm not! I think you need to realise how lucky you are Lando.  
Lando: Lucky, George?  
George: Yes, you have someone who genuinely cares for you. I may be in love with you, but Max just loves you to bits. He would do anything for you.  
Max: Damn right I would!

As if by magic, the atmosphere was calm and happy once more. Lando gave Max a hug when he realised George was right.

Lando: Wow, you really do look after me.  
Max: As if I wouldn't.  
George: Now, lets forget about the arguments and party.  
Max: Sounds good to me.

And that's exactly what they did, they drank, they sang karaoke (really badly) and they laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this, I loved writing this chapter.


	8. But Why? (Max Verstappen & Charles Leclerc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their clash in Austria, Charles demands to know what his boyfriend Max was thinking. What they don't know is that someone is watching them.

Charles was unusually livid. Despite his calm and gentle demeanour, he couldn't understand why Max had hit him off of the track. It was almost too much for him to take.

He saw Max across the paddock, and without thinking, he went over, grabbed Max's arm and dragged him behind the Red Bull motorhome.

Max: What the hell are you doing?  
Charles: Why did you do that?  
Max: Do what?  
Charles: Push me off the track like that.  
Max: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Charles: Last lap, turn 3, pushed me wide and made contact with my car.

Charles was beginning to get angry, which was not something he was often. Max thought he was making a big fuss about nothing, but then he remembered that Charles wasn't just "another driver", he was his boyfriend.

Max: You really wouldn't have tried that yourself?  
Charles: Of course I wouldn't! It's dangerous, dirty and also, I love you too much to put you in danger.  
Max: You may have a point, but we have to go out to win.  
Charles: But if that move had been a little more aggressive, I could've been in a bad situation.  
Max: You're not going to let this go are you?  
Charles: I can't. It breaks my heart to think you would do that to me.

Max was feeling a deep sense of regret, but at the same time he was a racer at heart. His dad would've told him to win at all costs, and he believed that.

Max: I'm sorry okay?  
Charles: Prove it.  
Max: You already know it.  
Charles: No you don't, so go on, show me how sorry you are.  
Max: What the fuck?  
Charles: Do not swear, it's not nice.  
Max: I always fucking swear! You need to accept it.  
Charles: I don't understand why you feel the need to do that, it's not like anyone, particularly me, wouldn't listen to you, is it?  
Max: Fine!

Charles waited for a few seconds, before he saw that look on Max's face. Charles felt his boyfriend's hands pull their heads together, greeting for a long, passionate kiss. What they didn't know was that Sebastian was watching them.

Max: Hey!  
Sebastian: Calm down, it's fine.  
Charles: We're going out.  
Sebastian: I guessed, seeing as you were just all over each other.  
Charles: You can't tell anyone.  
Sebastian: I'm not going to, it's your business, not mine.  
Max: You promise?  
Sebastian: Yes I promise, now will you please get a room?!

The atmosphere was lightened with the tension fading away quickly. Just before they left, Charles looked back at Sebastian.

Charles: You don't think I'm inferior now, do you?  
Sebastian: Hey, it's 2019, no hate. You're still the same, I'm just surprised that you went with Max, that's all.  
Max: Meaning what exactly?  
Sebastian: I always thought you were more interested in Pierre.  
Charles: No, it's always been Max.  
Sebastian: Okay, well I'll see you at the debrief then.

They walked away hand in hand, feeling a sense of relief but also closure that they had got their argument out of the way. As Sebastian watched, he couldn't help but feel like the two younger drivers were too naive for their own good.


	9. Hurtful Switch (Pierre Gasly & Alexander Albon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mid season switch, Pierre lets his emotions get the better of him, causing him to make a confession to Alex.

Pierre was in a sense of despair. It had all happened so quickly, he found himself back at Toro Rosso, after only half a season at Red Bull. What made it worse for him, was that Alex was the one Red Bull promoted. As much as anyone being promoted in his place was hurtful, the fact remained that it was more painful for a very big reason.

When they arrived in Belgium, Pierre saw Alex, and there was massive hype around him. Alex saw Pierre, and tried to avoid his Red Bull stablemate. Unfortunately, that wasn't easy, because Pierre wasn't going to be avoided. Alex tried to smile, but he had to admit, he felt a little guilty too.

Pierre: So, congratulations I guess.  
Alex: I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault.  
Pierre: I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling sad.  
Alex: Hey, all you need to do is prove that they made a mistake. Just try and beat me using my old Toro Rosso.  
Pierre: We all know that this is the end of my time with Red Bull, I had my chance.  
Alex: Stop beating yourself up, sometimes people have bad luck.

Pierre knew that Alex was being very supportive, but at the same time, he was annoyed because he was crushing on Alex. He had been attracted to the Thai driver from the moment they first met.

Pierre: Some people say you make your own luck.  
Alex: That's not always true.  
Pierre: I'm only here because they needed a replacement and there were no other candidates.  
Alex: But you were the best option either way, no one else really had enough talent.  
Pierre: Stop doing this, I hate it!  
Alex: What is the matter with you?

Pierre remained silent, and Alex stared at him and saw a broken man, someone who he wished he could help. He hated watching anyone in distress, and wanted to do something to make Pierre feel better.

Alex: Look, I want us to be friends. I'm sure you'll get another chance.  
Pierre: Don't patronise me with your adorable smile and your cute face!  
Alex: What?  
Pierre: I don't want to be friends with you.  
Alex: But... why?  
Pierre: Because I want to go out with you! And what makes it worse is that I know I will never get that chance.

Alex stood in shock at Pierre's admission. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach, a warmth filling his heart.

Alex: You're attracted to me?  
Pierre: Well yes! How could I not be?  
Alex: It's just... no one has ever liked me like that before.  
Pierre: Then they must be blind, you're gorgeous!  
Alex: Well, I... thanks.  
Pierre: Great, I've made you angry.

Pierre began to walk away, but Alex stopped him. He quickly and instinctively kissed the Frenchman on the lips. He didn't rush either, it all but confirmed that he liked Pierre too.

Alex: Trust me, all you've done is make me the happiest guy ever!  
Pierre: So we're mutual?  
Alex: Yep, now come on, we best get going or people will get suspicious.

Without thinking, Pierre held Alex's hand and they walked together until they reached the Red Bull garage, where Pierre parted with Alex, but not before kissing him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying these none George Russell/Lando Norris chapters, I wanted to try some different pairings.


	10. The Youth Worker (Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Chapter...  
> Lando is Zak Brown's son, and is out of control. Zak hires help in the form of Carlos and discovers that it's one of the best things he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, but I hope this makes up for it.

Zak had been trying to keep his son Lando under control. He was a good kid, but had a tendency to be hyperactive and became too distracted in important situations.

As he was busy with work, Zak had started searching for a babysitter of sorts. Even though Lando was already 17, he wasn't completely trustworthy.

On his way to work, he spotted a young Spaniard, who couldn't be more than 24. He had noticed the young man had been leading a youth group activity, and was able to keep control of everything.

The group quickly dissipated as the session was over, leaving the the Spaniard alone. Acting on pure instinct, Zak walked over to the young man, wanting to find out more about him.

Zak: Hi, I'm Zak.  
Carlos: Hola, I'm Carlos.  
Zak: I saw how you were able to keep order when you led that youth group.  
Carlos: I'm a youth worker, so I'm fully trained.  
Zak: You do an excellent job.  
Carlos: Thank you.

Zak was very impressed with Carlos, and was hoping that he would be the missing piece in the jigsaw.

Zak: Would you be able to look after my son?  
Carlos: Perhaps, can you tell me a bit about him?  
Zak: He's called Lando, 17 years old and very hyper.  
Carlos: So he needs to learn a bit of self control?  
Zak: Yes, I want him to be able to concentrate more on his college work.  
Carlos: I'd love to help.  
Zak: Great, I'll give you my address. Please come around at 9am.  
Carlos: I'll be there.

Zak shook Carlos' hand before leaving. He was beginning to see a lot of potential for Lando to achieve great things. He had a great day at work and when he arrived home, he discovered Lando playing on his racing simulator.

Zak: Lando, starting tomorrow you're going to not be on your own anymore.  
Lando: What do you mean dad?  
Zak: I have arranged for a youth worker to look after you whilst I'm at work.  
Lando: But I'm too old for that!  
Zak: Nonsense! I want you to achieve your potential and this is the first step in doing that.  
Lando: I hate this, they'll be horrible to me.  
Zak: What if I told you about him?

It took a few moments for Lando to process what Zak was telling him. When he was up to speed, his eyes went wide and he calmed down slightly.

Lando: Him?  
Zak: See, now you're interested.  
Lando: I don't know what you mean.  
Zak: Son I know you prefer boys to girls, it's fine.  
Lando: How can you know that?  
Zak: A father always knows.  
Lando: So tell me more then.

Zak knew that this was going to work, as he could see the hope in Lando's eyes.

Zak: His name is Carlos, I'd say he's in his early 20s, he's Spanish and seemed interested in meeting you.  
Lando: Okay, maybe I'll try harder if he's nice enough.  
Zak: I'm no expert, but I'd say you won't be disappointed.  
Lando: I hope you're right dad.

The next morning, Lando woke up bright and early to have breakfast and get changed. Zak was amazed, for Lando hadn't been this motivated about anything before. This confirmed to him that the plan was working.

Zak: Morning Lando.  
Lando: Morning daddy!  
Zak: Daddy? I've not heard you call me that in years.  
Lando: I'm in an extra special good mood.  
Zak: Please remember that you haven't even met him yet.  
Lando: I know, but your description sounded amazing.

Just as Zak was about to continue, there was a knock at the door. Lando started shaking in excitement, whilst Zak went to open the door.

Zak: Hi Carlos, thanks for coming.  
Carlos: No problem.

Lando waited in the lounge as Zak led Carlos to him. When he first set eyes on Carlos, he felt his heart skip several beats.

Zak: Carlos this is Lando.  
Carlos: Hi Lando, great to meet you.  
Lando: H-hey! Nice to meet you too Carlos.  
Zak: I've got to head off for work, so I'll leave you to get better acquainted.  
Lando: Bye daddy.  
Zak: Bye son.

Left alone with Carlos, Lando felt excited yet awkward. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but Carlos tried to make light conversation.

Carlos: So, you have a racing simulator I see.  
Lando: Y-yes I do.  
Carlos: You seem a little flustered.  
Lando: And you seem a little bit absolutely gorgeous!  
Carlos: Gorgeous? You move quick.  
Lando: Well, I've never met anyone like you before.  
Carlos: I can tell this is going to be great.  
Lando: You got that right!

Lando smiled and felt for the first time that he had motivation to get things done. Carlos was going to be everything he would ever need to work hard and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment what you thought. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	11. Getting Hot - Part 1 (Lewis Hamilton & Original Male Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new driver comes into Formula 1 and is obsessed with the world champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will involve slight smut.

Jake was a brand new Formula 1 driver. He had graduated from Formula 2 and was extremely excited about entering the top class of Motorsport. He was 19 years old and had watched many of the drivers ever since he was very young.

He had taken a particular shine to one driver in particular. You could even call it a crush, but the problem was, that he felt like he would never be able to find out if the feeling was mutual.

After qualifying, Jake had left the media pen when he ran into the person who he liked. That person was none other than the reigning world champion, Lewis Hamilton. It was suddenly very tense, and Jake became flustered.

Lewis: Are you okay?  
Jake: Me? Oh yeah I'm good thanks.  
Lewis: Okay, well see you around.

Just as Lewis was about to leave, Jake felt the need to stop him. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning.

Jake: Wait a moment.  
Lewis: What is it Jake?  
Jake: Well, you see... the thing is...  
Lewis: I don't have much time, whatever you want to say, you should say now.  
Jake: Lewis, I have the biggest crush on you.

It was as if time had paused, and Jake couldn't feel anything. He had gone completely numb in surprise, as he had quite easily said the words. When he came back to reality, he began to feel very nervous. He tried to put on a brave face, and not be to upset, regardless of Lewis' reaction.

Lewis: You have a crush on me?  
Jake: I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone or say any more about it.

Jake could feel the tears roll freely down his cheek, for he felt like he had just screwed any chance of remaining friends with Lewis. As he tried to escape, Lewis grabbed hold of his arm.

Lewis: Don't go, let me finish.  
Jake: I know what you're going to say.  
Lewis: You do?  
Jake: Yes, I don't expect you to feel the same way.

Lewis could see how much pain Jake was in. It made him feel guilty, but at the same time, he knew that Jake had jumped to conclusions far too soon. Before another second had passed, Lewis grabbed Jake by the cheeks, pulled him close and connected their lips.

Lewis: You should've waited, I wanted to say that I think you're so cute and sweet.  
Jake: You really feel like that?  
Lewis: Yes, now what do you say we go a little further?  
Jake: Um... I'm not too sure that I understand.  
Lewis: Let's go back to my hotel room.  
Jake: For what?  
Lewis: You'll see.

What Jake hadn't known was that Lewis' cock was very hard and needed attention. He still wasn't following what Lewis was saying, but he went along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, more smut to come in Part 2.


	12. Getting Hot - Part 2 (Lewis Hamilton & Original Male Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Lewis' hotel room, Jake gets to have a bit of fun with his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut scene ahead.

Back at Lewis' hotel room, Jake suddenly realised exactly what was happening. Lewis had a seductive look on his face, one which Jake couldn't resist. Lewis pulled Jake close and kissed him passionately.

Lewis: Are you ready for this?  
Jake: What exactly do you want me to do?  
Lewis: Suck my cock of course.  
Jake: What do I get in return?  
Lewis: I'll fuck your ass.

Jake didn't need any more encouragement, as he got on his knees and saw Lewis' bulge. It was huge, and as he pulled Lewis' briefs down, he was met by his 9 inch erect member.

Jake quickly put it in his mouth, and was surprised when he was able to go all the way down without gagging. It didn't take him long to get into a rhythm and that turned Lewis on even more.

Lewis: Whoa, that feels amazing! Keep going Jake!

It was a moment of pure ecstasy, with Lewis getting so close to his climax. He knew that he had promised Jake something, so he pulled out of the younger man's mouth and became very dominant.

Jake: What's wrong Lewis?  
Lewis: Get on all fours on the bed.

Jake got undressed and did as Lewis asked, allowing his 5 inch cock to become hard. He had never expected that this would ever be real, but he was so excited that it was finally happening.

Lewis gently pushed in at first, wanting to ease himself inside Jake's tight hole. He wanted both of them to feel nothing other than pleasure.

Lewis: It might hurt a little at first.  
Jake: Ah, go slow, please.

Lewis did as Jake asked and was slow to begin with, before he rapidly began to speed up, the excitement getting the better of him. Jake didn't even need to touch himself, as Lewis was hitting his prostate in such a way that he was nearly ready to release.

Lewis: You ready for my load?  
Jake: Yes, I want it all!

Lewis gave a final thrust and shot his cum inside Jake's hole. Simultaneously, Jake was able to cum from the stimulation. Sweat was falling off of them from their moment of fun.

Lewis: Wow, that was great.  
Jake: You bet it was.  
Lewis: I love you.  
Jake: I love you too

They lay down next to each other and fell asleep. This was more than just a crush, this was true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Comfort and Thunder (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando has a rough time during thunder and lightning and seeks comfort in his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write another chapter about my favourite ship.

It was a horrible night, and Lando was finding it really difficult to sleep. Even though he was an adult, he'd never quite been able to get over his fear of thunder and lightning.

He was staying with a group of friends in a hotel, and was never fond of being alone. Alex and Max were in rooms further down the corridor, but Lando was next door to his best friend.

Deciding that he didn't want to go through this, Lando got out of bed and left his room, quickly walking to the door next to his own. He knocked three times, hoping that would be enough to get it answered.

After a few seconds, the door opened and George stared at Lando.

George: What's going on? It's 2am.  
Lando: I... Can I come in? Please?!  
George: Okay.

Lando followed George into the room, feeling himself relax slightly. He only ever felt safe and comfortable around George, he was the one person who was able to calm Lando down.

Lando: Sorry I woke you up.  
George: It's fine, what's up?  
Lando: You promise not to laugh?  
George: Of course.  
Lando: I'm really scared of thunder and lightning.

It was slightly embarrassing, but Lando knew he had to tell George the truth. He watched as George gave him a sympathetic look. George put his arm around Lando, feeling the smaller guy shaking nervously.

George: Lando, why did you never tell me?  
Lando: Because it made me feel so weak.  
George: This doesn't make you weak, everyone has a fear of some kind.  
Lando: So, what's your fear then George?

Curious, Lando had asked the question without thinking first. The last thing he wanted to do was make George upset. He didn't mean to make his best friend uncomfortable.

George: Do you really want to know?  
Lando: Yes.  
George: Only if you promise not to laugh at me.  
Lando: You know I won't.  
George: I'm scared of losing all of my friends.

Looking at George, Lando saw that his friend was really worried about that. George felt that he had revealed a little too much, but Lando was proud of the fact that his friend told him.

Lando: You know that's never going to happen, right?  
George: I'm not so sure, I mean, I have not much to offer anyone.  
Lando: You have a big heart, and right now you are protecting me from my fears.  
George: It goes a bit beyond losing my friends.  
Lando: I don't get it.  
George: I'm scared that you'll reject me.

The situation was becoming more confusing for Lando. He didn't know what to say, as he would never reject anything about George.

Lando: That will also never happen.  
George: Well, I'm scared of losing you, because I'm in love with you.

George felt his body go into overdrive, as he was shaking and his heart felt like it was going to speed up. Lando put a hand on George's back, and they looked into each other's eyes.

Lando: That's so sweet, because I love you too.  
George: Want to stay here the rest of the night?  
Lando: Sure.

George got back into bed but moved over to make room for Lando to lay down next to him. They snuggled into each other, enjoying the warmth that was being spread under the covers.

The next morning, Max and Alex knocked on George's hotel room door, but when he didn't answer they managed to open the door by manipulating the lock. When they entered, they saw George and Lando snuggling up to each other.

Max: I knew it, Lando has wanted this for ages.  
Alex: But so has George, he constantly stares at Lando.  
Max: Who stares at George too.  
Alex: And...

They were interrupted by the sound of George and Lando waking up. They saw Alex and Max, and immediately became red in the face.

George: Um...  
Lando: We...  
Alex: Calm down, we've been waiting for this to happen.  
Max: Do you think that we can all be happy now?  
George: Yes.  
Lando: You bet.

The group laughed, and what Lando and George didn't know was that even if they hadn't become a couple, Max and Alex were planning to set them up. It was their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. It's Okay (Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando has to find comfort from his boyfriend when he is in the middle of a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fluffy chapter.

Lando hated bad weather, the constant rain and high winds had always bothered him. It wasn't as if he was a little child either. At 20 years old, he had hoped to be over this problem before this point.

He was walking through the park behind Carlos. He was grateful the older man was their, but he felt slightly pathetic at the fact that he would be even more terrified if he was alone.

Then it happened, the wind became far to strong and took his breath away. It was a scary experience, and he was desperate for some help.

Lando: C-Carlos! Wait! Help!  
Carlos: What's wrong Lando?  
Lando: I can't breath! I can't breath!  
Carlos: Okay, I'm coming.

Carlos walked back to where his young friend was, and put his arm around Lando. The smaller man was shaking vigorously and it was very uncomfortable for Carlos to witness.

Carlos: I want you to take it easy.  
Lando; H-how am I supposed to do that?  
Carlos: Think about something that makes you happy.  
Lando: And what would you suggest exactly?  
Carlos: What comes to mind when I say, a moment you love.  
Lando: Um...

Lando was a bit embarrassed to admit that one thing he had loved for a while now was how Carlos was always able to look after him. Whenever he was in need, Carlos would be there.

Carlos: Well, what is it?  
Lando: I'm not sure if I can tell you.  
Carlos: That's not relevant, you can tell me, now go on.  
Lando: I'm most happy when you look after me.

As Lando tried not to cry, he awaited a reaction from Carlos. It was becoming more and more tense, but after a few more seconds, Carlos broke the silence.

Carlos: That's really something that makes you happy?  
Lando: It is, and I'm scared that you'll think I'm some sort of freak.  
Carlos: Believe me, you aren't. I'm just a little surprised that I can ever make you happy.  
Lando: You being here with me is making me happy right now.  
Carlos: That's very sweet.  
Lando: I do feel much better now.

Carlos continued to hold Lando until they returned to his apartment. When they got there, Lando relaxed and as he looked at Carlos, he realised how lucky he was to have such a great guy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Watching - Part 1 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George walks through the paddock and watches on as Lando hangs out with Alex.  
> With the help of another driver, he decides enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> Sorry it's been a while.  
> Hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Note: This is told from George's Point Of View.

I didn't know that someone could have this affect on me. He was perhaps the most perfect person I'd ever met. He had a cheeky laugh, a gorgeous smile and, to cap it all, the cutest face I think I had ever seen.

I had an option to spend time with him and with Alex, as us three usually hang out a lot. That all changed very recently, as I developed feelings fro Lando. He had never really been interested in me. I didn't even know whether he liked guys or girls, or even both.

I knew that Alex would be able to see how I felt, as he was very good at reading people like that. It was really tough, having to say no to hanging out with them, because trust me, I would love nothing more. At the same time, I knew that if I accepted, I could make myself look rather desperate, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

In the paddock, I would notice them hanging out, and I remember the feeling of jealousy that overtook my body.

Me: That should be you and I, Lando. Why did you have to be so amazingly cute?

I had said it quietly so that no one could hear me, but what I never realised was that I wasn't alone. There was someone stood right next to me, and I was surprised when I turned around and saw Charles.

Charles: Young love, eh?  
Me: You heard me?  
Charles: Yes, sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop.  
Me: That's okay, everyone will find out eventually.

I sighed, experiencing that all to familiar sinking feeling in my stomach. It was a situation that made me feel so helpless, and so depressed. Charles wasn't letting me think too much though.

Charles: They will know, when you walk into the paddock holding his hand at the next race.  
Me: W-what? Why did you say that?  
Charles: Listen, if you want him, I don't think you're going to have much trouble.  
Me: I have to avoid him to stop him seeing me as a freak.

I looked at Charles and he was confused. I'm not surprised, anyone listening to this would probably be just as puzzled as to what was going on. Then after a moment, he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

Charles: Why would he see you as a freak?  
Me: Because everyone would.  
Charles: I don't think you're seeing it clearly.  
Me: Seeing what?  
Charles: The sorrow that is currently on Lando's face.  
Me: What are you talking about.

Charles turned my head so that I was once again looking at Lando, and once he had stopped laughing at what I assume was one of Alex's jokes, I watched his face. He looked sad, almost as if something was missing.

Charles: Now can you see it?  
Me: He looks... sad.  
Charles: He looks miserable, I would say.  
Me: Because of me?  
Charles: He never looked like that when you were around him.  
Me: Well, what should I do?  
Charles: You honestly need to ask?

I know that it was obvious what I should do, my heart was begging me to do it, but my head was holding me back. I was struggling to do what I needed to.

Me: I don't want to screw this up.  
Charles: You won't, if you follow your heart.  
Me: Really?  
Charles: This is your choice... Let your head run your life and worry constantly, or let your heart lead you on a path of happiness.  
Me: You're right.  
Charles: Now will you kindly go over, and get your new boyfriend?!  
Me: Whoa, calm down!  
Charles: No, I've been shipping you and Lando for months, it's time for it to be real.  
Me: O-kay? I guess...

Charles had filled me with so much confidence, that I walked over to Lando and Alex proudly, and the first thing I noticed was Lando's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Part 2 is going to be published soon.
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome.


	16. Watching - Part 2 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talks to Lando and gets the chance to truly express how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2.
> 
> Note: Told from George's Point Of View.

Lando gave me that smile, the one that I thought was the most adorable in the world. He hugged me, and it felt better than anything in the world. Alex looked at me, and I knew he was already working out what was about to happen, so he stayed silent.

Lando: George, I've missed you.  
Me: I missed you too Lando.  
Lando: How did I upset you?

There it was, a question that I really didn't want to answer, but when I saw that Lando had a tear rolling down his right cheek, I knew that the only thing I had to do was be honest with him.

Me: You could never upset me, because you are the nicest person I know.  
Lando: That's a relief, so why have you been avoiding me.  
Me: It's because... I don't really know how to explain it.  
Lando: Just say it in whatever way feels right to you.  
Me: Okay, here goes.

As I was about to open my mouth to speak, I noticed Charles had walked closer and smiled at me reassuringly. I have to say, I really wasn't expecting anyone to have my back during all of this, but I appreciated it.

Me: Lando, over the past few months, I have developed really strong...  
Lando: Biceps?  
Me: No!  
Lando: Abs?  
Me: No! Let me finish... p-please?  
Lando: Sorry, please continue.

I had been a little bit angry when I replied, and tried to remove that emotion from my body. This was a time for being serious and getting to the point, not for getting angry or frustrated.

Me: I have developed really strong... f-feeling for you L-Lando.  
Lando: You're attracted to me?  
Me: Yes, and I'm sick of denying it.  
Lando: Is that what you were talking to Charles about?  
Me: You saw that?  
Lando: Yes George, I thought maybe you were going to ask him out.  
Me: No, he's a lovely guy, but I only love you.  
Lando: Oh, I...

I began to prepare myself for impending rejection, but to my relief, I didn't need to worry. Lando took my hand and moved closer to me, before planting his lips against mine. He was smiling when we parted.

Me: Damn, that felt good.  
Lando: You're telling me.  
Alex: It's about time, but I won't mock you for this... too much anyway.  
Me: Thanks, I suppose.  
Lando: I can't believe this is happening.  
Alex: You should, it's perfect.

After admitting our feelings for each other, we both gained some much needed confidence. Our results became better and more consistent, which in turn gave us more momentum.

A few races after we started dating, Lando and I were met by Charles. I owed a lot to him for giving me the strength to finally talk about my feelings, so I made sure I let him know how grateful I was.

Charles: Well aren't you a pretty picture.  
Lando: Thanks.  
Me: Yes, thanks.  
Charles: No problem.

I didn't know what else to do, so I promptly hugged Charles. He returned the hug and patted me on the back when it was over. I was pleased that he was one of our friends.

Me: I really mean it, thank you Charles. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own.  
Charles: Yet, you did do it on your own.  
Me: But you had to make me see sense. I will never forget what you did for me.  
Charles: Aw, bless. It's fine, you're welcome.

As time went on, we became more open. In fact, at the last race of the season, we held hands as we entered the circuit. Everyone smiled and not one driver said anything horrible, so it was like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I enjoyed writing this oneshot.


	17. Authors Note

Hi All

Thank you for reading this book.

Do you want me to continue to write chapters?

If so, are there any ships you want to see?

Many thanks for your support.


	18. I Miss You (Pierre Gasly & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his demotion to Toro Rosso, Pierre finds out he isn't the only one having a rough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Pierre/Max oneshot.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Pierre wasn't sure what he should do, or how he should approach the challenge that had been presented to him. It was so quick that he couldn't react at the time, he was a Toro Rosso driver, in a team that went from promoting promising talent, to homing the Red Bull rejects.

Daniil losing his seat was a big deal, but for some reason when Pierre lost his seat, it felt even bigger. He had less experience than Daniil, an believed that he didn't have as much time with which to prove himself.

Sitting in the Toro Rosso garage, he felt so alone, until he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up and was met by Max, who looked unusually sad.

Pierre: H-hey Max.  
Max: Hi Pierre.  
Pierre: Is there something wrong?  
Max: You're asking me? You know there is something wrong.  
Pierre: Nothing I can do about it though.  
Max: Come with me, we need to have a talk in private.

Pierre wasn't given the chance to answer, as he was dragged by Max from the Toro Rosso garage to a deserted alleyway towards the back of the paddock. There was so much going on around them that neither driver was able to pay attention to what everyone else was doing on the way.

Pierre: So, what do you want to talk about?  
Max: I miss you.  
Pierre: Is that it?  
Max: What do you mean?  
Pierre: Why did you have to tell me that in private?  
Max: You know I get awkward showing affection, hence why I hardly ever do.  
Pierre: For what it's worth, I do miss you too.  
Max: It was over too soon. I wanted you to be my teammate forever.

Max was becoming emotional, and Pierre knew that he was being more genuine than ever. Max never cried, he tried to put on a tough exterior but on the inside, he had a heart of pure gold.

Pierre: That was never going to happen, even if I wasn't demoted.  
Max: I know, but now I have to leave my garage to just talk to you.  
Pierre: But that's not difficult, is it?  
Max: They split us up! That's not cool!

Pierre was very familiar with Max's temper. It was one of the things that he was good at. He could listen to Max shout, knowing that it was actually helpful to get everything out before it got bottled up.

Pierre: Why is this such a big deal for you though? I'm the one who was demoted.  
Max: You're the only person who seems to like me in any way.  
Pierre: Now that's not true, is it?  
Max: You mean, you don't like me?

Max's mood had changed again. Now he had become sad, almost as if he was pleading with Pierre to talk. It was all so confusing, but there was one thing that Pierre knew for sure.

Pierre: Max, I don't like you, I love you, there's a difference, you know.  
Max: You love me? I love you too!

Max didn't hesitate anymore, and gave Pierre a passionate kiss on the lips. They both knew it was going to be tough to be together whilst racing in Formula 1, but they were going to try and make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	19. You're Not Alone (Charles Leclerc & George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can't stand watching his crush kiss another guy, until he realises that there is someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new ship of Charles/George.  
> Mentions of Lando/Max, One-sided Charles/Max & One-sided George/Lando.

It made him feel sick to his stomach. He hated the fact that Lando had a boyfriend. He had been crushing on the smaller Brit for many years, but after all of that time he spent pining, he felt sad that it had all gone to waste.

Lando was happy with Max, and George tried to be happy for him, but he just couldn't. He envied Max, almost to the point where he couldn't stand to look the Spaniard in the eyes.

Every race weekend, George saw the way they looked at each other. Lando never gave George that smile, and didn't always laugh at George's admittedly bad jokes. He was beginning to realise it was never meant to be.

He walked back to his garage, with his head looking down. He didn't want anyone to see that he was about to cry. The problem with that plan was that he didn't look where he was going. He bumped into someone quite hard, and when he looked up, he saw a certain Ferrari driver.

George: I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!  
Charles: Why would I do that?  
George: It feels like everyone is hurting me at the moment.  
Charles: Ah, you mean the fact that Lando and Max confessed their love for each other?  
George: Yeah, and thanks for reminding me.  
Charles: Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

Charles felt guilty, and started to walk off. He only got a few metres away, before George had run up and grabbed his arm firmly. It took Charles by surprise, but George was looking more serious.

George: Please, don't go. You didn't upset me, I'm finding this whole situation difficult.  
Charles: Don't worry, I understand. It's not nice to see your crush pass you over for another.  
George: Has this happened to you before too?  
Charles: Yes, I can still remember how upset I was. It only happened recently.  
George: Do you mind me asking who it was?  
Charles: You're not going to believe it.  
George: After everything that's happened over the past week, nothing surprises me.  
Charles: It was Max.

George stood there, trying to process what Charles had just said. Before five seconds had passed, George no longer felt alone, or helpless. There was someone who was in the exact same situation, which made him feel much better.

George: Wow, I'm sorry I didn't know you were struggling with the same thing as me.  
Charles: That's okay, at least we both have someone to talk to.  
George: Very true that.  
Charles: I feel better, what about you?  
George: I'm good, I'm still a little sad, but the pain is finally beginning to ease.

It was at that point that Charles began to get very serious. He removed the smile from his face, and looked as if he was nervous. George was becoming very concerned for the Monegasque driver.

Charles: I don't suppose, you maybe want to hang out with me sometime?  
George: Are you asking me out?  
Charles: Yes, I mean to me, it seems that fate is giving us an opportunity.  
George: You're right, I would love to hang out with you.  
Charles: Nice, see you later.

Charles surprised George by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning to his garage. George rubbed his cheek, and it felt warm. For the first time, he felt as if someone truly loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	20. Finally (Lando Norris & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando and Max admit their feelings to each other, fearing that the other wouldn't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely linked to the previous chapter of Charles/George.

Max wasn't sure what it was, but there had been something about Lando that interested him. For a few months, there had been a completely new feeling, one that he had didn't even know existed, until he met Lando.

His cheeks became red every time he saw the shorter man. He could look at Lando forever if he was given the chance. The only problem he had, was that he found it difficult to come to terms with his feelings. He had never been in love before, and it was kind of scary for him.

Lando walked over to Max, and was sporting that cheeky smile that so many had seen before. There was not enough time for Max to work out what to say, as Lando started talking first.

Lando: Hi Max.  
Max: Hey... uh, dude!  
Lando: Are you okay?  
Max: Me? Yeah I'm good.  
Lando: You know, if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you're hiding something.

Max knew exactly what Lando meant, but not wanting to admit it, he tried to use a different tactic. He was well aware that he'd probably end up looking stupid, but he didn't really care that much.

Max: What do you mean? My hands are empty.  
Lando: That's not what I meant, and I know you know that.  
Max: What are you trying to say Lando?  
Lando: You are keeping a secret from me.  
Max: I don't keep secrets from anyone. Surely you know that by now, don't you?  
Lando: I know when you're lying. You always go on the defensive, so come on, out with it.  
Max: I don't think I can.  
Lando: Don't be ridiculous, if you have a problem, you can tell me.  
Max: It's not that simple...

Max was begining to panic slightly, because he realised that he was being put on the spot, and there would be no way out of it. He knew Lando meant well, but it was enormous pressure at the same time.

Lando: How come?  
Max: It's not exactly a problem, at least I don't think it is.  
Lando: So what's the wrong?  
Max: I think, well... This is so hard to say.  
Lando: Take a deep breath, and tell me.  
Max: I think I've fallen in love with you.

Max's eyes went wide as he said it, feeling himself be exposed to potential rejection. What he didn't know was that Lando had a secret of his own, and it was going to make things even more interesting.

Lando: You have? Oh what a relief!  
Max: W-what Lando?  
Lando: Max are you blind?  
Max: No...  
Lando: I love you Max, and now that I know you feel the same way, what do you say we go out?  
Max: For real?  
Lando: For real!  
Max: I'd like that, so much.  
Lando: That makes two of us.  
Max: But I need to do this...

Max kissed Lando lovingly, not wanting to pull away from his new boyfriend. When they parted, they stared at each other, dreamy eyed in the knowledge that they were now happily together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	21. Yes, I have (Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a famous moment in a press conference, Lando decides to talk to Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lando/Dan has to be one of the most interesting ships.

It had all been meant in a light hearted way. Dan had no idea that asking one question would be so viral. He loved making other drivers laugh, but he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about it.

Asking Lando if he had pubes was definitely a stand out moment for everyone who watched it. Lando had a very distinctive laugh, it was almost effeminate, but for Dan, that just added to the charm.

A couple of days after the race, Dan was walking down a busy street when he saw Lando. His original plan was to ignore him and keep walking, but he was about to discover that wouldn't be very easy.

Lando: Dan, wait up!  
Dan: Oh, hi Lando.  
Lando: I think it's about time I asked you some questions.  
Dan: Really? Why would you want to do that?

Lando: I think it's only fair, considering how embarrassed I got.  
Dan: Okay, you make a good point.

Dan walked back to Lando's hotel room, feeling very nervous about the whole situation. In his mind, it had changed from simply being a bit of banter between drivers, it was serious.

Dan: What do you want to ask?  
Lando: First of all, I want to say yes, I do have pubes.  
Dan: O-kay?  
Lando: But here's my question for you.  
Dan: Go on.  
Lando: Do you love me?

Dan looked at Lando, seeing the slightly mischievous look on his face. He had never even thought about Lando in that way, yet now he was being put on the spot. Lando grew ever more impatient.

Lando: I'm waiting for an answer.  
Dan: Why do you ask that question?  
Lando: Because I need to know.  
Dan: I do, sort of love you.  
Lando: Is that why you wanted to know if I had pubes?  
Dan: I was making light of a situation where we were talking about body hair, nothing more.  
Lando: You are a terrible liar.  
Dan: Okay, so maybe I like you.

Lando looked pleased with that answer. Dan became rather flustered with the situation, but was taken aback when Lando planted a big wet kiss on his lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it made a big impression on the Australian.

Dan: So, you like me back?  
Lando: I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't, would I?  
Dan: No, so does that mean you want to go out?  
Lando: Sure, let's do that!

Dan chuckled at Lando's enthusiasm, but he also started to feel happy about the whole thing. He had never expected it, but now it was happening, he felt relieved that there were no more grey areas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	22. Thank you!

Thank you for reading this book, I've decided that it's now completed.

I'm going to be creating a new book at some point, based on the 2020 season.


	23. Update

Hi

Due to the delay in the 2020 F1 season, I will wait until starting a new oneshots book.

Thank you for your patience and for your support for my work.


	24. Negative (Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is feeling down and finds it difficult to deal with his critics, until Max helps him see sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extending this book.
> 
> I wrote this chapter originally for another book with different characters, but have changed it to be Charles and Max, as it seems right.
> 
> This chapter told from Charles POV.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? I put in everything I have into my F1 career, yet there all that I received was negative press. Whether it's getting too much too soon, or making so many rookie errors, I didn't know why I seemed to be the only one getting these reactions.

I walked through the paddock with my head down, not wanting to see anyone, regardless of whether they were a driver or a fan. I felt that at this point, I needed to be alone as I could hurt someone's feelings if they were with me.

My plans to do that were halted when my boyfriend Max came over to me. I knew that he was going to be firm but fair, and more than that he was the idea person to talk to. He was never fazed by people losing their tempers, so I realised that I needed to get everything out in the open.

"What's going on?" Max posed "This isn't like you"

"I just..." I sighed "Do you ever get the feeling that everything you do is wrong?"

"No, because I don't let anyone get in my head" Max explained.

"I hate when people criticise me" I persisted "But what do I do?"

"Either ignore it, or tell them to get lost" Max reacted "Surely you know that"

"I wish it was that easy" I stated.

Max looked at me, and threw his arms around my frame. I began to cry, feeling the emotion release from my body. He held me tightly, and I didn't feel like there was a sense of impending doom anymore. Max was always good at doing things like that.

"Charles, you care too much what people think" Max observed.

"I know, but that's the way I am" I responded.

"Just stop" Max ordered "You are a tough racing driver, anyone who criticises you is clearly jealous"

"Why would anyone be jealous of me?" I posed.

"Because you are an F1 driver, because you have achieved so much" Max listed "And, most of all, you're going out with me"

His last sentence made me chuckle, and for once I felt as if I could overcome criticism. I smiled for the first time in what must've been a year, knowing that all truth told, Max was right. He smiled back at me, and I started to forget about criticism.

"You know what they say?" Max began.

"What's that?" I reacted.

"It doesn't take intelligence to find fault" Max explained "That is why there are so many critics"

"You know what?" I replied "You're right"

I felt my confidence return and I got my swagger back as I walked through the paddock holding Max's hand. If he was around, no one could touch me, and that filled me with a sense of security. As people came near us, Max pushed them away, which I thought was so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> All future chapters will be published in a new F1 Oneshots - 2020 book.


	25. Requests

Anyone got any early requests for the F1 Oneshots - 2020 book?

I'm probably going to start writing it soon, now the over F1 books are done.


End file.
